Unexpected
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "The first thing Harry thought was, Wow that is one big dog" "The second, and no laughing!, was I am going to die" An unexpected encounter forces Percy and Harry to work together, what will happen? "What are you doing with a stick?"asked Percy "What you doing with a pen?"retorted Harry. Percy nodded "Good point" Of course, Hermione had to meet this stranger too, check chapter 3!
1. Facebook Never Came

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

* * *

Harry was a minute too late.

If he had been _just_ a minute quicker in getting out of bed and going to visit Hermione and Ron, what happened _wouldn't_ have.

He was in a muggle car, driving towards the house in the limits of London.

It was so typical of him to run across the only person in this planet that could defeat him with one hand.

Harry, of course, didn't know this was going to happen. As far as he was concerned, when the gas ran out, he was going to be late to Ron's.

Harry Potter was twenty years old, so, when he saw a guy of, let's say sixteen, running away from something, with his t-shirt cut to little pieces, and looking pretty scared, he decided _he_ was the responsible and older wizard, and proceeded to help the young man.

"Need help?" he yelled to the boy, or, maybe he could say man.

The teenager turned, and Harry was struck for the first time that this person looked a lot like him.

He had the same dark hair, maybe darker, and also green eyes, thought his eyes were prettier, with a beautiful color that left his emerald eyes in the shadow.

Still, Harry wasn't jealous, because the poor teen was scared, and he was probably panicking _right now_.

Harry Potter took out his wand, made sure they were in a dark alley, and turned to see what the teen was running _from._

"No!" he shouted, but Harry had already seen it.

The first thing Harry thought was, Wow, that is one _big_ dog.

The second was, and no laughing!, was I am going to die.

The dog was, indeed, big. More specifically, it was a hellhound who made Mrs. O'Leary seem like a mouse. You can now forgive Harry Potter for being scared of a dog.

"Run, you stranger!" shouted the boy

Harry happily did so.

"Bloody hell. What _was_ that?" said Harry, struggling to keep up with the teen. The guy was fast.

"You got that right. That's a hellhound" he responded

Harry noticed he wasn't British, probably American.

"A hellhound? They exist?"

The guy nodded "Oh, yeah, and hydras and snake-women… Sorry dude, you shouldn't have followed me."

Harry shrugged while he ran "Don't worry. I had worse."

The guy laughed "I'm Percy Jackson, anyone who can joke at the face of this hellhound is my friend."

_Percy Jackson_, why did the name seem so familiar?

"You're that American hero!" he realized "The one who got kidnapped and saved himself with a gun!"**[1]** he was making an effort to speak as American as he could, and was smiling. Well, at least they found a Gryffindor, no?

Percy blinked then smiled "Oh, yep, that's me, you should have seen the kidnapper. Man, he was dumb"

Harry didn't laugh, mostly because the hellhound was getting closer.

"So, who are you?" asked Percy

"Harry Potter" said Harry, then winced, this guy could've easily heard of him. He didn't want more fame.

But Percy didn't seem to recognize him "I don't know you, dude. Are you on TV or something?"

Harry shook his head, then winced when he saw the hellhound.

"We need to run faster" he cried

Percy frowned "Nah, this stupid monster has bothered you already too much. I think I'm gonna kill it, now."

So he turned and faced the hellhound.

"_What_ are you _doing_? Are you out of your mind? Not a wizard alive could handle this beast!" he tried protecting him. After all, the teen was young.

"Wizard?" asked Percy "I ain't no wizard. I'm a demigod"

And he took a ballpoint pen to face the hellhound.

"Run, Harry Peter, Run!" shouted Percy, swinging the pen like it was a sword.

But Harry couldn't leave this boy against a hellhound, so he took his wand and thought of spells.

"What you doing with a stick?" asked Percy, when the hellhound was almost there

"What you doing with a pen?" retorted Harry, feeling seventeen all over again

Percy nodded "Fair point." And attacked the monster.

He charged to his mouth, and Harry could see he was heading for the throat and trying to distract the monster. So Harry shot a petrifying spell at the hellhound.

Of course, Percy saw it and thought it was good, so he jumped in the way.

Harry saw it happen in slow motion. It was Percy's own fault that the spell had reached him, but he was too nice not to feel guilty.

But, when the spell reached Percy, nothing happened.

He seemed confused about that, but he threw his pen to the monster, and the hellhound disappeared in a pool of dust.

Harry was amazed "That was strange."

Percy smiled "I've had weirder days. What's a wizard?"

Harry shrugged "What's a demigod?"

Percy nodded "A person who is half-god, half-human."

Harry almost choked "Half-god?"

Percy raised his eyebrows "Yeah, I'm a child of Poseidon, the sea guy, so I'm pretty powerful. This hellhound caught my scent and chased me. It's only fair that I tell you after you tried to help me."

Harry breathed "You're half god"

"Yes. Do I need to repeat myself?"

Harry shook his head in amazement "Your father is an immortal being with superpowers"

Percy sighed "And what is a wizard?"

Harry blinked "Of course. I have a wand and I can like, throw curses or plant a tree or stuff like that"

Percy whistled "Pretty handy, that wand. The Hecate kids are going to be crazy back at camp"

Harry just stared at him.

"Long story" he said, which wasn't an explanation

"Well, Harry, we now have better knowledge of each other. Goodbye."

And he just walked away.

"But your dad's a _god" _

Percy didn't even look back "Sayonara, Harry. Have a good life."

"You just defeated a hellhound with a _pen"_

Now Percy did turn "Add you on Facebook. Happy?"

Harry nodded. "Next time, could you explain how a god was your mother's sweetheart?"

Percy winked, and Harry felt seventeen again "My mother's golden, dude."

Which hurt Harry a bit, but he let Percy walk away.

What a strange person, he muttered as he walked home.

For the next few weeks, Harry would check his Facebook page, and wouldn't find any Percy Jackson friend request.

It wasn't possible, because Percy was sleeping, under the care of Hera. He had just been captured to get to Camp Jupiter, and would never speak to or see Harry again.

* * *

**Hi! I love both Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, but I like Percy Jackson best. Since I am sure that affects my stories, I made this one in Harry's Pov, so I don't disgrace Harry Potter fans. [1] Remember Ares is the 'kidnapper' in TLT? Since he was on TV, I thought it would be funny to write this.**

**PLz Review!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	2. Actually, it did

Twenty-three year old Harry Potter was talking with Ginny about owls when he heard a noise.

_Beep. You have a friend request._

Normally, Harry wouldn't have thought anything about a friend request at Facebook. But three years ago, he had programmed his computer to alert him of any friend request he got on Facebook.

He kissed Ginny, then ran up to his computer, which he rarely used because it was a muggle device. But still…

He saw the friend request and his eyes lit up, he couldn't believe it. After three long years of curiosity and wait…

_Percy Jackson wants to be your friend. Do you accept this request? Yes/No_

Harry clicked on yes faster than he could blink, and instantly, Percy's profile was showed in his screen.

The picture was of Percy, nineteen now, with a beautiful blonde girl. They were both laughing, and a couple of his friends had posted:

_PiperMcLean posted: OMG, I can't believe you're SO cute!_

_Lacy rocks posted: Percabeth forever!_

_Annabeth Chase posted: Shut up._

Harry smiled. Ah, college, he missed his years at Hogwarts.

There was another picture. Seven friends could be seen. Percy and Annabeth were in between them, and they all had a triumph in your eyes that Harry knew only too well.

I think these are demigods, he thought.

He asked Percy a question: _What took you so long?_

He answered almost immediately: _Giant War. Don't ask_.

Harry happily obliged.

He then saw a photo of a girl, and his breath caught. She had beautiful red hair, and emerald green eyes that twinkled, she was waving at the camera, but looking suspicious.

The tag said: _Rachel. She's great. _

Rachel had posted: _Thanks Perce, you're great too. Just don't take pictures of me_.

Harry was surprised, because this girl looked almost exactly like his mother. He took a deep breath and logged out of Facebook.

He went back downstairs, where Ginny was waiting.

"What took you so long?" she asked, and Harry almost laughed

"Just checking some friends at Facebook"

Ginny smiled, "There's this cutie who asked me for a friend request today. She's… Hazel? Yep, that's it. Well, I'm going to bed. By yourself any owl."

She kissed him and went towards their bedroom.

Harry stood there for a moment, remembering his close call with the hellhound.

Percy's my friend, he thought, but his father is a god. Doesn't matter, he told himself, he's godly amazing.

And he didn't know that, in Manhattan, a boy with sea-green eyes was seeing his profile and laughing at Ron, actually thinking the same thing about Harry Potter.


	3. Cliché Encounter At A Parisian Café

**Hullo! This is the chocolate girl writing. This chapter is for the awesome reviewers of the first two chapters.**

**(Also, please check out my other stories too!)  
**

* * *

She was sitting in a café at Paris.

The twenty year-old sipped her coffee, and sighed. That stupid waitress, flirting with all the men at the café.

As she watched, the waitress batted her eyelashes at a guy –of about fifteen –and wrote her number on the paycheck. The saddest thing was, the guy left his girlfriend he was sitting with, and went to the toilet.

Hermione sighed again. Really, London was so much better than this.

She looked at her wand, inside her purse, with caution. Oh, how she wished she could just use it and turn that waitress into a ferret.

She took one more sip of coffee, and admired her view. She _was_ in front of the Eiffel Tower, and it seemed so cliché, a café in front of the world-known tower. Smiling, she turned her head to see the waitress, her hair tangled and messy, talking and flirting with another guy.

This one was especially cute, Hermione admitted. Hey, having a boyfriend doesn't mean that you have no life.

He had jet black hair, a lot like Harry's, a muscular body, and a permanent goofy grin. A girl, of about sixteen like him, with long curly blonde hair sat next to him. She was frowning.

No wonder, Hermione thought as she took another sip of coffee.

Finally, the blonde girl, enraged, yelled something to her boyfriend (startling the whole café) and left.

The boy seemed oblivious as to the reason of that, because he looked completely confused.

The waitress raised her eyebrows an sat with the cute guy. The guy looked away from her.

His and Hermione's eyes met.

Hermione gasped.

Sea green. Beautiful. It made her feel boring. No wonder the girl was so mad.

Still, she liked Ron's expression better.

Even though he had been constantly smiling, now the boy had a strange look in his eyes, as if he had a past, a dark one at that.

He nodded at Hermione, said something to the waitress, and left to sit on Hermione's table.

She was so surprised she almost dropped her coffee.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" she asked.

They guy, with a charming smile, shook his head "Nope, but thanks for saving me. I just told Sam that you were my sister, and she freaked."

Sam. Possibly the annoying waitress. Hermione smiled. _Anything _she could do to annoy her was worth the trouble.

"So, I look tough for a sister, don't I?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

He shrugged "You looked smart, and I noticed you were glaring at the waitress, so I figured, why not try the girl who looks like a good person?"

Hermione blushed. She was used to compliments by Ron, but no other guys called her 'good person' or 'smart' or even 'pretty'. She liked the guy's simplicity, and decided she would like him as a friend.

"So, American?" she realized she had talked in english, not French, and he had understood.

"Yeah, British?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"You are correct"

They guy smiled "I'm Percy"

Hermione sipped her coffee, then smiled too "I'm Hermione. I know a guy named Percy"

Percy raised his eyebrows "Really? Well, my name isn't Percy, it's actually…" his voice went to a whisper "Perseus"

Hermione almost busted out laughing. Perseus? Poor guy.

But then she saw his worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Percy sighed "Annabeth's probably mad"

"Annabeth?" she asked.

"My girlfriend," he said "I didn't realize the waitress was flirting with me until it was too late"

Hermione started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Percy complained, and he frowned. "Is it?"

Hermione shook her head "No. But…well, Percy, how can I say it?" she smiled "You're sweet and cute. I'm sure 'Annabeth' will be angry for five seconds before she kisses you"

Percy blushed "You don't know Annabeth. She's crazy with that knife" Percy's eyes widened.

Hermione choked "Knife?" she asked.

Percy recomposed himself "Yeah, like, she goes to self-defense. And she will kill me if I ever break her heart"

Something about Percy's light tone told Hermione he wasn't joking, but didn't plan on leaving Annabeth.

Her cute, girly side of her brain went: _Awww…_

"Well" Hermione put her lips against the cup to take a sip of coffee, only to find out she had already drank it all "Tell me what Is bothering you, Percy" she said in her best therapist voice.

Percy smiled "I'm pretty bothered by the fact that you're redheaded boyfriend is shooting glares at me"

Hermione blushed like a tomato "Bloody hell" she muttered "Sorry, Percy"

She turned around to see, in fact, Ron there, waiting for her so they could go to Beauxbatons. He was looking extremely cute by glaring daggers at Percy, while he just smirked.

Hermione stood up and motioned to Percy to do the same thing.

"Ron" she said nervously, and the wizard narrowed his eyes at her "This is Percy"

Ron shook his head "Huh. I thought you could do better than that" he said, looking at Percy in disgust.

Then, the blonde girl, Annabeth, came back with an apologizing glance at Percy, but, when she saw Hermione, her stare, of beautiful grey eyes, turned cold.

"Percy" she muttered.

Ron looked at her in surprise, while Hermione just stared at Percy, who was looking really worried.

"Erm, uh, Annabeth, this is Hermione…"

"Granger" she supplied

"Granger" Percy nodded "She helped me out with the waitress thing, so I just talked to her for a while, right Hermione?"

She nodded "This is Ron, Annabeth –"

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth asked suspiciously

Hermione saw her chance, and she took it "Oh, well, Percy here just couldn't stop talking about you. And my little Ron-Ron just _had_ to get jealous"

Both Percy and Annabeth smiled. She blushed.

Ron took her hand "Well, nice meeting you" he said, but, before they could go, Annabeth smirked "Wait a second, Granger"

She walked slowly to the waitress, and slapped her across the face. The stunned girl just stood there.

When Annabeth came back, Hermione and her smiled at each other, while Ron just looked like he wanted to go home.

And so, Hermione and Ron left.

"Hermione! Ron!" said Harry when they found him "Where were you?"

Hermione smirked "We were just…making friends."

* * *

Percy looked at the picture Harry had on his Facebook page.

He thought he recognized those people.

Hmm...

Wait.

Paris. Three years ago. Château l'amour.

The café. That girl and that boy... Hermione, _Grace?_ No, Granger. And... Rob? Nope...

Raphael?

Ron. That was it.

He grinned, and it lit up his whole face. That girl...she was sweet and smart, and had helped him out with Annabeth.

So, he wrote a message to her:

_Hi, it's 'Perseus'_

_I'm the Paris guy in the café three years ago. Me and my girlfriend, remember? If you don't, then I'm Harry's friend. He probably never talked about me, but just ask him about Percy Jackson. I hope you will remember. Thanks.  
_

_Percy_

* * *

A giant smile spread across Hermione's face as she read the message.

What a guy, was this Percy Jackson. And Annabeth Chase... Well, Hermione was proud of having 'friends' like these.

Ron kissed her hair "What you looking at?"

Hermione kissed him "Nothing. Just looking a my Facebook page"

A mysterious glint was in her eyes, but Ron didn't ask

* * *

**Oh, thank you reviewers who supported me to continue the story. I'm thinking of making it some one-shots, because well, I love HP and PJ a lot.  
**

**Please review and/or Fave!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	4. Two Plus One Equals Trouble

**Hi guys! 'Know it's been a lot of time, but I was busy with another of my stories. Anyway, here you go: a chapter. I accept request, mostly. If you want to see some HP or PJO characters, just ASK me. Please, I love you. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

Sure, they said, go to the library, they said.

Well, George was going to make them pay for _that_.

He moved as quietly as he could, but a girl, with beautiful blonde hair turned and glared.

You could never be too quiet at a library.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He did not want people glaring at him for just making noise.

After all, he was all fun and games, wasn't he?

But something about libraries made George nervous. Maybe the way you could hear _everything_, or the fact that girls seemed so cute with their hair blocking their view of the books, or maybe that old clock that could just not stop doing its tick-tock.

Something about it made George want to be quiet. Made him want to shut up, suck it up, and behave at the library.

It was a miracle. George Weasly behaving. You could sing 'hallelujah' now.

George was his old, joking, easy-going self, but he was now growing up a bit. At twenty three.

The idea of the library was because of Harry and Ron. He had asked for some muggle myths about wizards, and Harry had suggested a muggle library. Ron had just shrugged. After all, twenty year old Ronny just wanted some cuddle time with Hermione.

George smirked, then regretted it when the glaring blonde striked again.

He quietly stood up –no such luck. The floor creaked.

The whole library was staring at him now. He grinned like the troublemaker he was.

He quietly walked towards the 'Fiction' section. Of course, these muggles would think his world was all fiction.

"Hey, Travis! Ya see that?"

Suddenly, twins appeared.

They were pretty identical, except one was a bit shorter than the other. They had smiles that yelled '_mischievous!_'. Seeing the two of them, running through the library, laughing when some people huffed and glared, made George sad.

He realized he had been too nice, too correct, during some times. The reason was Fred. And everyone knew that.

The sight of the two twins, grinning madly and laughing, made him feel that absence so deep inside his soul.

He looked at everyone in the library. He supposed he expected someone, anyone, to put a stop to the twins dropping books and laughing. Then he would be able to intervene. He would laugh along with the twins, be with them and enjoy wrecking the library apart.

Finally, that moment came.

Bad-humored blondie, that was so hot George thought he would faint, even if she was only sixteen, stood up.

Some people looked up to stare gratefully. The fat man behind a desk who George assumed was the manager's desk, only looked up from his magazine and farted.

Blondie came over to where Travis and the other one were destroying books like madmen, and, immediately, they flinched.

Seriously?, thought George, scared of a glaring library girl?

But the twins were freaking out, so George decided to help them out.

"Hey, blondie," he whispered to her "Let them go. Come on"

The twins shook their heads simultaneously. They were nervous.

Blondie looked up, and smart, knowing, comprehending, grey eyes stared back at George.

"My name is _not_ Blondie, and these are my, uh, what would you call them, cousins?"

The twins smiled with bravery, but George could see them looking for an escape.

"Hey, Annabeth. It was just a joke. We would never harm the books, you know that."

"Besides," the left twin, the shorter one, said "You don't like books in English anyway."  
Annabeth looked furious. She took a deep, calming breath, and grabbed the twins by their necks.

George tried to help, but Annabeth was determined.

A guy in khaki shorts and a fisher's kind of shirt looked up, sadly, smiled, and went back to his book, that said '_The Mysteries of the Deep Blue Ocean_'.

Now outside, George confronted Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth, they were just having fun."  
Travis smiled "Yeah. Listen to the guy. We were just having fun."

"Shut up!" Annabeth seemed close to tears "I was reading about myths, you know! Things that could save us time and find Percy!"  
She just stormed off, and George was sure they'd been tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is she okay?" George asked, uncomfortable.

The other dude, the one George didn't have a name for, said "Nope. Annabeth's a wreck, man. All messed up. Thanks for saving our necks, though. She would have skinned us with that knife of hers."

They shuddered.

"Knife?" George asked, suspicious.

The twins looked at each other, then back at George, and smiled "She's not any girl, man. Annabeth's tough. We're Connor and Travis. At Your Service."

George let it slide "I'm George. And…do I hear American accent?"

"Oh yeah, America baby," said Travis with a grin "We're here 'cause Lou Ellen, a friend of ours, needs to talk to this, uh, _other_ friend of ours."

"Okay," George said, even more suspicious.

"Hey, man. Why don't you come over to our lair?" Connor said "You look like you could use some fun."

* * *

An hour later, George did not regret meeting the twins.

Those guys had the art of stealing, pranking, and running for their lives dominated.

Right now, they were pranking a girl with beautiful, oh so beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. It wasn't fair. It seemed these people only had beautiful people around them.

"So," George said, feeling that he had let too much time pass since his last prank "What was the plan again?"

"We get Jess, we take her out with the paintball, _then_ we lock her up in a cage." Travis informed with a grin.

"Why a cage?" George said, feeling stupid.

"Jess's afraid of the dark. Can't live without sunshine on her skin" Connor said in a singsong voice.

George decided to let it go.

Jessica looked bored. A guy, with the same blond hair and grey eyes Annabeth had (and the same good looks as all of them had, George noticed) came up behind Jess.

Jessica's face lit like it was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

All the blood drained from the twins' faces.

"Oh no." they muttered "Oh, please no"

No such luck.

As George turned, he found the pair of them locked in a desperate embrance, kissing each other with a passion George had only seen once before. In his brother and Hermione Granger.

It was as if this seventeen year olds thought they were gonna die tomorrow, so what mattered anyway? As if seventeen was old age.

Seeing the twins' faces, George thought he had guessed correctly.

Nonetheless, Traivs grinned, held the paint-filled gun, and aimed at the couple.

"Malcolm and Jess, sitting in a tree, getting splashed by painting, hee!" he shouted as he bombarded them with paintballs.

Connor smiled madly and did the same.

After a hesitation, George joined in, too.

Malcolm looked mortally embarrassed. But there was a glint in his eyes, as if he was already planning his revenge.

Jessica was less smart, more passionate.

"You're going to die, Stolls! You're going to burn in hell! I'll put a haikus curse on you!"  
That seemed to ruin the mood. The twins' put the guns down, but Travis hit the button on his left, and BAM! A cage with no space for more than two or three people without light and just tiny, tiny holes covered the enraged couple.

"You know this won't hold me for long!" cried Malcolm from the inside.

The twins just grinned and high-fived each other. Then they high-fived George.

It felt good. He felt alive.

* * *

The three of them found Annabeth crying on a bench, her shoulders shaking with emotion, her face in her hands.

They all went into uncomfortable mode, but George was the oldest, so it was on him.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked her.

She looked up "He's gone. Six months…just gone. Why is he so incredibly necessary to me? I mean, I'm not a needy little girl from a romance novel. Why am I behaving the same exact way?"

George forced it up on the twins after that.

After a good twenty minutes, Travis and Connor came back.

"She'll be fine" Travis said, "Not now, but soon."  
"Who's missing?" asked George, even though he already suspected who it might be.

"Her boyfriend. Percy Jackson. Disappeared off the face of the earth."

The way Connor was avoiding his gaze made George think he wasn't telling the whole truth.

He shrugged "Well. Nice meeting you, guys."

"You too, George Weasly, a long time since we encountered a worthy companion like thee," Travis grinned.

They walked, Annabeth looking at something in the distance, her stance weak, but her head high, leaving George alone.

He started to turn, to head home, to see Ron and joke about the day with Harry, when he heard the shriek that pierced the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER AND JESSICA, STOLLS? ANSWER ME FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH!"

* * *

George grinned.

_You have one friend request(s)_.

Scratch that.

_You have _two_ friend request(s)._

George sighed and got out of the shower, towel on his shoulder and thighs, groaning because _goodbye hot water_, and looked to his computer screen.

He clicked the button that said 'Open'.

_Wassup?_

_It is I, Connor Stoll, and my faithful sidekick Travis. We have sent you this friend request because we stole Annabeth's computer. Stay safe and await further instructions._

George wanted to laugh out loud.

He accepted, of course, and, immediately, a world of pictures appeared before him.

A girl, with a tag that said #KatieG was smiling with her arm over Travis's shoulder, her eyes shining.

And there was Annabeth too.

She was much more beautiful in the picture, probably because she was smiling. Her blonde hair fell loose on her shoulders, her grey eyes looked at the camera, a little less steely than normal, George could guess. Behind her, a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes laughed.

George wondered again how could they all be surrounded by beautiful people, wrote a fast reply, shut down his computer, and though to himself _I guess we'll meet again, Stolls_.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Give me your thoughts, I love ye' all. Did you catch that god hidden? Well, not so hidden, more like hidden in plain sight. The first one to catch him gets a...I dunno, just ask for something.**

**Review, favorite, follow, anything you want.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**

**P.S. Do any of you think Draco shoule learn a thing or two from Nico?**


	5. The Mysteries Of The Forest

**So sorry it took so long to update, my friends! Blame it on Tumblr. Okay, so have fun with my new chapter. Sorry, I just didn't have ideas for Nico/Draco. Read on, my wonderful readers!**

* * *

Hazel stumbled and fell.

She felt the splinter entering her body and cursed in Latin. Oh, how much she hated forests!

She sighed and got up. She was full of leaves and some dirt covered her hair, but, otherwise, she was okay.

She took out the splinter and concentrated all she could.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

No metal? No riches? The thought seemed strange. What would she feed Arion if she didn't have some gold?

Thinking about her horse, Hazel smiled. It was such a Poseidon thing to feel comfortable with horses but, as long as she knew him, Hazel had never seen Percy riding a horse. A Pegasus, yeah, but a normal horse? Never. And yet, she loved to ride.

Suddenly she saw a horrible thing.

They were horses, as far as Hazel could guess. But they were horrible. They looked like dead skeletons, and they had wings. Perhaps minions of her father's? She couldn't be sure. But the site of them was so horrible Hazel couldn't stand it. She had learned to appreciate every creature nature had shown her, but death…she hated death. It was ironic, coming from the daughter of Pluto, but she thought living was the biggest blessing in the world. She hated dead things.

_Including myself_, she thought suddenly. _I'm dead too_.

"Who was it, then?"

The voice startled Hazel. She turned around and saw a girl of maybe twenty, twenty one?

She had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling eyes, and she was wearing black robes.

Hazel blinked and backed away. She could be a monster. She had to warn the others. _Monsters in the area, guys, and, by the way, I miss you. Any chance you could come to Englad? Percy? Leo?_

She wished she had telepathy.

"Who are you?" she said slowly

"Luna," the girl said "Now, who was it?"

"What? Who, what?"

"Who did you see die?" Luna insisted.

Tears stung in Hazel's eyes "What do you _mean_?"

Luna caressed one of the freaky horses' manes and said "These are…magic horses, I guess you'd say, and you can only see them if you've seen someone die. So, who was it? For me it was my mother."

Hazel didn't think, the words were out of her mouth before she knew it "My mother. And Sammy. And many monsters. And that man that got hit by a car last year."

Luna looked at her curiously, "Have you met friggles?"

Hazel shook her head, tears already falling down her cheeks. "Who are they?"

"Friends of the nargles," she said "Anyway, they're friendly, you know, no reason to fear them."

Hazel stood in her place.

Luna smiled, and Hazel got the feeling the girl's head wasn't alright.

"Who are you, Luna?"

"I'm a teacher. For now. I teach Care of Magical Creatures. They're beautiful, you know. And these…em, horses, are one of my favorites."

She planted a kiss on a horses' nose, and Hazel stared. "I know death" she suddenly said, the weight of how much she had seen finally taking its payment on her. She wanted to curl up and cry like a little girl. Like a baby.

"I'm sure you do. Are you a wizard?" Luna said.

Hazel shook her head and sat on the ground "No. I'm not a Hecate kid. My dad's Pluto, god of the Underworld and Riches"

Luna smiled, her eyes sparkling "Well, I'm not a 'Hecate kid', girl. Can I have your name?"

"Hazel"

"Hazel, I can do magic, you know. I could turn you into an elephant right now."

A picture of Frank turning into Hannibal made Hazel laugh, and Luna raised one perfect eyebrow.

"I could, Hazel. But Harry's much more powerful than me."

"Harry? Is he your boyfriend?" Hazel asked. She didn't feel nosy, just free. Luna made everything feel like they were just two people, two people talking about themselves. No lost friends or wars like Hazel knew. She made everything easy. Hazel liked that. Lately, she had been under so much stress…Only Frank could help her, but she had accumulated so much…It was finally coming off now, leaving her hollow and numb. Not comfortable, but just, at peace.

"No. He's a friend. He killed Voldemort, you know. Impressive"

"Percy is more powerful," she said it without thinking, and Luna's eyes looked at her sharply. There was something in this girl… she adored Harry. She idolized this guy. She couldn't accept someone was better than him. And, hell, for all she knew, Percy _wasn't_ more powerful than him.

"Harry is an extraordinary wizard. He can see the horses too, you know. His mom was dead too." She smiled sadly, but she looked a little broken to Hazel. As if her mother's death had let a mark on her time would never erase.

"I know more people who have lost their mothers. My boyfriend Frank, my friend Leo, my other friend Jason and my brother Nico. It's hard, but I guess it kind of makes you stronger too. It makes you resilient, like, you can throw whatever crap you think is gonna take me down and make me miserable, but I've coped with stronger shit than your evil plans"

Luna smiled. She had a lovely smile, but so broken. Just like her soul, Hazel realized.

"You talk wisely for being only, what? Fifteen?" Luna toyed with a necklace she was wearing "You remind me of a friend. She was a lot different from you, but she believed in freedom and not giving up and moving on."

"Is she…dead?" Hazel inquired.

Luna looked down with a smile "You could say so, in a way. She's changed. Not the same girl she was before death and misery entered all our lives. Now she's a woman, like me, I guess."

Hazel smiled, her golden eyes shining.

"Have you ever fought a war?" Luna said, her voice fragile as glass "Seen your friends dead, lying on the floor while you stood frozen in shock and knew that the next kill could be you. It's horrible, but it changes you, as you say, like, you can take any angry father or any punishment any day."

"Yes," Hazel said quietly "But mine was less brutal. Percy, my friend, he has fought two. Sometimes I hear him whisper names in his sleep like Charlie, Silena, Michael, Luke…I lost my mother because of a war, my live because of a war," she smiled sadly "And I mean that literally. I'm not properly alive!"

She started crying.

Luna sat next to her, her eyes soft and understanding "It's okay. You have your friends, you know. No reason to cry."

Hazel sniffed "Thanks, Luna"

She smiled "No problem! And do watch out for nargles, friggles and more. But trust the…magic horses, daughter of Pluto. It was nice talking to you."

Hazel started to say "You, too" but Luna was gone.

She was alone.

But now she felt alive again.

Suddenly, a little piece of gold appeared, and Arion came running to eat it. She laughed and hugged her horse, and she saw Frank telling her that he had found gold in a mine and had come as an eagle to tell her, and yes, he had bought lunch at a fish and chips.

Hazel kissed him. She was alive again.

And she was going to live her life well.

* * *

An owl startled Hazel.

"What the Hades?" yelled Frank as Hazel saw the bird entering their bedroom door and flying around.

She grabbed her bed cover, shy, and looked at Frank, her cheeks pink. He didn't seem to mind that an owl had just come and watched them snuggle without a worry in the world, like it was the last night of their lives. But, of course, he wasn't usede to imagining her boyfriend when he thought of an eagle.

She noticed the owl had a letter.

"What the...?" said Hazel as she took it, and read.

_Hello Hazel Levesque!_

_Beautiful last name, I think, hope the wryggles wont get you!_

_Anyway, I hope you're doing okay. Harry says he thinks he knows you, but I know he doesn't. He's hard to forget._

_Are you okay? How's your boyfriend Frank? _

_I'm writing this because some idiot at Hogwarts thought gems and metals was a _wonderful _thing to teach the students, and as you seemed so keen to say you were Pluto's daughter, I thought you would be perfect._

_Take your time to think about it, it's amazing in here, and they give free tours to the forest._

_Hope you don't get eaten,_

_Luna_

Hazel smiled before filling her application as teacher of Hogwarts.

Frank just kissed her shoulder, and she shivered.

She just felt so alive.

She sent it with the owl and watched it disappear, its gray wings so different from the blue sky.

* * *

**So, ta-da! There you go! Hope you liked it. Did you like my idea? Was Luna IC? And Hazel? Tell me!  
**

**Anyway, if you have any ideas for next chapter, feel free to say them in your review or PM me. I'm always free.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Kiss a 'magic horse', do anything you want.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
